1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hopper windows, more specifically to a window assembly which is usually cast in a concrete cellar foundation wall, in which the window is opened by tilting the window sash out of the window frame, inwardly toward the cellar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During construction of a building, when concrete is being poured for a cellar wall, the cellar window is often cast into the concrete wall. It is desirous to be able to cast the window frame in the concrete without the sash, in order to avoid damage to the window glass.
After the concrete foundation is completed, it is desirable to use the window opening to pass construction materials and tools to and from the interior of the building without damage to, or interference from, the sash and associated tilt mechanism.
Fully installed hopper windows often are difficult to set to a variety of angles of tilt, and are difficult to clean on both sides of the window pane from the inside of the cellar.
The window is subject to dampness, sand and grime, and is used intermittently with relatively long periods of inactivity. This makes complicated continuously adjustable and settable tilt mechanisms impractical.
The prior art is replete with tilt window designs in which the sash may be set to various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,121, patented Aug. 16, 1921, by H. P. Porter, discloses a tilt-in window sash, the bottom end of which is pivotally attached by pull-out pins, or locking bolts, to a pair of vertical supports of a frame that holds the window sash.
A folding linkage is pivotally attached by a permanent bracket or keeper to the sash a short distance from the top of the sash, and is pivotally attached by a pivot pin and locking latch to a keeper on one of the supports at about the same height. The keeper is pivoted like scissors, at its center.
The arms of the scissors are brought together one over the other when the window sash is closed, that is, when it is parallel with the supports.
When the window sash is drawn from the top of the sash by hand, out of the frame to the limit of inward tilt set by the spread of the arms, the arms are opened to an obtuse, almost straight angle.
The folding linkage sets the limit of inward tilt by engaging cam edges on the linkage arms with flanges on the attachment brackets or keepers as the arms approach 180 degrees separation from one another.
The window sash can be tilted to any one of a plurality of predetermined positions, between closed and the limit of inward tilt, where it is held in the selected position by spring-biased interlocking corrugations and ribs on the arms at the scissor pivot.
The window sash can be freed for removal from the frame by pulling out the locking bolt at the bottom of the window sash and opening the locking latch on the pivot pin of the keeper on the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,607, patented Dec. 25, 1928, by R. W. Hysert, discloses a window which includes two vertical parallel supports preferably stamped from sheet metal.
Each support has two independent slots which are a uniform, longitudinal slot or sash guide-way at one end of the support, and a keyway shaped longitudinal slot or brace guide-way at the other end of the support.
In one design the two slots are stamped in a single metal sheet which forms the support. In another design, a metal sheet is formed with a longitudinal channel, and contains a riveted stop about midway of the support. A portion of the channel to one side of the stop is the sash guide-way. A second sheet of metal with a stamped in keyway shaped brace guideway is brazed into the channel on the other side of the stop.
A window sash arranged between the supports is pivotally attached to the supports by pivots which extend laterally from the bottom end of the window sash into the sash guide-ways.
On each side of the sash, a straight brace is pivotally attached at one end to the sash, and at the other end has a pin that extends into the brace guide-way of the adjacent support. The pin is held in the brace guide-way by a head on the pin that locates behind a lateral wall of the brace guide-way. The pin and head are installed and removed from the brace guide-way by way of the wider opening at the top of the guide-way provided by the keyway shape.
The window sash is opened by pulling the top of the sash out from between the supports. The sash falls to an angle from the supports that is permitted by the length of the brace between the bottom of the brace guide-way to which it falls in the brace guide-way, and the pivotal attachment of the brace to the window sash. This is the first open position of the window sash.
A second, more open position is obtained by further drawing the top of the window sash downward in an arc whereby the window sash pivots on the pivotal attachment of the brace to the window sash and the pivot at the bottom of the window sash moves upward in the sash guide-way to the upper end of the guide-way.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,072, patented May 27, 1930 by W. C. Lea, discloses a sash attached to a pair of supports by a link bar which is pivotally attached to the side of the sash about midway between the top and bottom of the sash, and pivotally attached to a bracket which is screwed to one end of the support. The support has a track which extends from the bracket to the other end of the support.
One end of the sash has a sliding member which rides in the track. A tapered screw on the sliding member spreadingly engages a pair of movable rods, the outer surfaces of which engage friction members that bear against the track increasingly as the screw is extended between the rods.
Either front or back face of the sash can be made to face inward to a room, by sliding the end of the sash having the sliding member, through a normal taken from the pivot attachment on the side of the sash, to the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,371, patented Jul. 25, 1933 by W. J. Klemm, discloses a window sash pivoted at the bottom end in a pair of bearing assemblies which slide in vertical tracks, one on each side of the sash.
An arm which is pivotally attached by a first end to the window sash at about the center of the sash is pivotally attached by the second end to a slider which moves in the track. The slider has a wedge projection.
When the window is closed, the sash can be reciprocated vertically in the track. At the start of angling the sash out of the track, the slider moves down, forcing the wedge projection between legs of a cam brake that cams outward into the sides of the track preventing further vertical downward movement of the slider and preventing vertical reciprocation of the window. The window sash then rotates about the pivot at the first end of the arm as it angles further away from the tracks and the bottom end of the sash slides up in the track until it comes up against an abutment formed in the sheet metal of the track, which stops further rotation of the sash.